Inuyasha's mistake
by Icy Queen of darkness
Summary: Kagome finds Inuyahsa and Kikyou toghther again. She leaves the past this time for possibly good, all she leaves behind is a letter for Inuyasha explaining her feelings.Can Inuyasha save get her to come back or not. Hope You enjoy. P.s I have 2 chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or comp. but I do own the poem.

Kagome had just picked up her oh so famous yellow backpack to go homw and take another test when she saw Kikyo's soul stealers. She decided to follow them to see why Kikyo was bothering them again. Kagome thought that the dead girl did it just to see Kagome yell and 'sit' Inuyasha.

Kagome came to a clearing where she found Inuyasha and Kikyo. Not wanting to inturupt or leave Kagome his in the bushes, when she say the two embrace.

"Are you still going to hell with me Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked slyly.

"I have promises to keep." Inuyasha replied before he leaned into kiss her mutmering something lost to kagome. She took off toward the well trying to get there before the half-demon.

Once home and safely in her room she cried her to sleep. The next morning she wrote a letter to Inuyasha saying:

"to the boy I loved Inu, i now know who you have chosen. I dont want to stand in the way of your relationship and I can't stand to say. If you have Kikyo, you shouldn't need me as a 'shard collector'. So this is goodbye. Here is a poem i wrote about my feelings.

They are all wrong

It won't be alright someday

because you will never see me again

no matter what happens

I will never feel your arms

wrap tightly around me

a silent promise

to protect me forever.

Never again will I feel

that kiss upon my head

silently telling me it's okay

that you will love me forever

because that day that had to come

you chose her over me

saying it was for the best

Couldn't you see the hurt

spreading along my face?

no how could you when i took off

trying to stay away.

Before the pain could take controle.

Never will I see you again

untill the other girl goes away.

Love forever,

Kagome

All day she was very quiet and wouldn't say anything mote than she had to, to her concerned family. Then at midnight that night when she was sure everyone would be asleep she went through the well to the past.

She silently put the letter next to the sleeping haynoau and wispered goodbye.After that she went home and cried herself back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or comp. but I do own the poem.

Kagome had just picked up her oh so famous yellow backpack to go homw and take another test when she saw Kikyo's soul stealers. She decided to follow them to see why Kikyo was bothering them again. Kagome thought that the dead girl did it just to see Kagome yell and 'sit' Inuyasha.

Kagome came to a clearing where she found Inuyasha and Kikyo. Not wanting to inturupt or leave Kagome his in the bushes, when she say the two embrace.

"Are you still going to hell with me Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked slyly.

"I have promises to keep." Inuyasha replied before he leaned into kiss her mutmering something lost to kagome. She took off toward the well trying to get there before the half-demon.

Once home and safely in her room she cried her to sleep. The next morning she wrote a letter to Inuyasha saying:

"to the boy I loved Inu, i now know who you have chosen. I dont want to stand in the way of your relationship and I can't stand to say. If you have Kikyo, you shouldn't need me as a 'shard collector'. So this is goodbye. Here is a poem i wrote about my feelings.

They are all wrong

It won't be alright someday

because you will never see me again

no matter what happens

I will never feel your arms

wrap tightly around me

a silent promise

to protect me forever.

Never again will I feel

that kiss upon my head

silently telling me it's okay

that you will love me forever

because that day that had to come

you chose her over me

saying it was for the best

Couldn't you see the hurt

spreading along my face?

no how could you when i took off

trying to stay away.

Before the pain could take controle.

Never will I see you again

untill the other girl goes away.

Love forever,

Kagome

All day she was very quiet and wouldn't say anything mote than she had to, to her concerned family. Then at midnight that night when she was sure everyone would be asleep she went through the well to the past.

She silently put the letter next to the sleeping haynoau and wispered goodbye.After that she went home and cried herself back to sleep.

Inuyasha stared down at the tear steined girl sleeping fitfully on her bed. 'Could she really love me? A lowly dirty half-breed? When she could have Kouga or even that Hobo guy? Why would she leave any way?' Kagome had been gone for a week and Inuyasha and the gang had been missing her terribley. Especially Inuyasha. When he wasn't waiting by the well waiting for his Kagome to come back he was sulking trying to figure out what to say to the girl who had caught his heart so long ago. He had always loved her but never belived that she could ever love him back so he tried to push her away but then he started liking getting her mad to see the flames spark in her eyes and the angry blush spread quickly along her face.Inuyasha quickly shoved these thoughts aside and deciced to just go in her room to get her to understand.

He crept silently to her bed when Kagome started crying in her sleep" No Inuyasha don't leave me! I love you. I am going to break if you leave me!!" The tears started to fall even while she slept. Inuyasha couldn't stand to see her hurt by anything although he had always said he didn't care this was just to keep her away from him. He gathered her sleeping form in his arms and whispered calming words to her while she slowly woke up.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here I told you that I wasn't coming back so that should have told you to stay away!" Kagome said coldly giving that ice box Kikyo a run for her money.

"I know you don't want to see me but I just couldn't stay away. I needed the chance to-"

"To what explain? Well I don't want to hear your excuses I am sick of you going from one of us to the other. Plus I already know that you picked her over me. The original is always better than the copy, right?"

Inuyasha got suddenly furious that the girl he wanted to spend his life with could even think she wasn't that good especially when it was him that wasn't good enough.

"Kagome, Kikyo is dead. I killed her. " Inuyasha decribed to the very stunned girl in front of him how eariler that day he heard Kikyo talking to some one about how she was going to kill Kagome. So Inuyasha had gone to Kikyo pretending to go to Hell with her and then at the last minute killed her.

"Kagome I want you to know that no matter how your feelings may have changed I will always l-l-loveyou!" Inuyasha first stuttered that last part then blurted it out almost to fast. A blush quickly spreading, eyes down ears pinned tightly to his head waiting for the laughter telling him it was all a joke.

"Oh Inuyasha! Are you sure that you love me and not Kikyo?" Kagome asked pleadingly eyes despertly searching his for her answer. Instead she got a kiss.

She could feel his lips upon her telling her how he loved her and could only think of her and no one else. After a few seconds hesitation she responded telling him exactly the same thing. After they had to part for air.

"Kagome will you come back to my time as my mate? Even though I am a worthless half breed who can't protect you all the time?"

"Of course Inuyasha! And I know that you will always protect me and if I ever hear you call yourself a wothless half breed I will S you to my era!" Then Kagome sealed that promise with a kiss.


End file.
